1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful method for manufacturing a catalyst composition comprising a crystalline molecular sieve having the structure of ZSM-5 and a matrix material, the new catalyst composition, and use of the new catalyst composition in accordance herewith as a catalyst component for organic compound, e.g., hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
More particularly, this invention relates to a method for preparing a catalyst composition comprising ZSM-5 crystals, wherein the ZSM-5 is synthesized in a special way to impart certain valuable physical properties and handling characteristics to catalyst comprising same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Crystalline ZSM-5 and its conventional preparation are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which identifies it from other known crystalline materials. A crystalline material composition having the structure of ZSM-5 is taught in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,948, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat, No. 4,139,600 teaches a method for synthesis of zeolite ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising, as a directing agent, an alkyldiamine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 claims synthesizing zeolites characterized by a Constraint Index of 1 to 12 and an alumina/silica mole ratio of not greater than 0.083 from a specified reaction mixture containing an organic nitrogen-containing cation provided by an amine identified as being selected from the group consisting of triethylamine, trimethylamine, tripropylamine, ethylenediamine, propanediamine, butanediamine, pentanediamine, hexanediamine, methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, benzylamine, aniline, pyridine, piperidine and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,189 claims a method for synthesizing zeolites ZSM-5, ZSM-12, ZSM-35 and ZSM-38 containing an organic nitrogen cation from a specified reaction mixture containing a primary amine having 2 to 9 carbon atoms as a directing agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,748 shows synthesis of ZSM-5 structure from reaction mixtures comprising ethanol, ZSM-5 seeds, ethanol and seeds, ethanol and ammonium hydroxide, and ethanol, ammonium hydroxide and ZSM-5 seeds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,262 teaches synthesis of ZSM-5 from a reaction mixture comprising a tetraalkylammonium source and a tetraureacobalt (II) complex.
Lok et al. (3 Zeolites, 282-291 (1983)) teach numerous organic compounds which act as directing agents for synthesis of various crystalline materials, such as, for example, ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-20, ZSM-35, ZSM-48, AlPO.sub.4 -5, AlPO.sub.4 -8, AlPO.sub.4 -20 and others.
Other publications teaching various organic directing agents for synthesis of crystalline ZSM-5 include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,902, teaching use of an alkyltropinium directing agent, alkyl being of 2 to 5 carbon atoms; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,638, teaching use of diquaternary (alkyl).sub.3 N.sup.+ (CH.sub.2).sub.6 N.sup.+ (alkyl).sub.3, alkyl being propyl or butyl.